Lovable Amour
by B4E Octavio
Summary: A non-chronological order between the lovable duo known as Serena and Ash! Semi-Hiatus!
1. Awkward Romance Start

Mirror Amour One Shot #1:

Both were extremely flustered, though it seemed that Ash was mostly flustered one. He had a blush 10,000 times unoriginal to a different human being while, Serena, was just muttering words out of nervousness. Both had finally decided to be in a relationship after a long time. The thought of being in a relationship with one and another was quite shocking indeed when they had confessed their love for each other well actually, Serena mostly yelled out her love for him, with Ash being on a verge of tears after that. Long story short, Serena was cuddling a crying Ash, blushing and watching the moon and stars. It was a daily thing for them, both would watch the moon and stars. Blankets, hot chocolate, and cuddling were always involved. The intense amount of guilt, pain, and sadness finally was no long within her. Finally, she could be with the love of her life, the one who had finally cared for her.

When being in a relationship, Serena loved giving Ash unexpected pecks or kisses. It made Ash flustered, shy, and blush. She liked seeing her Ash blush, becoming flustered with the pecks or kisses, or giving her a kiss/ peck back in shyness. That's what made her Ash adorable as a precious cinnamon roll, though when she told her that, the boy was confused by the statement. Holding hands was something that Serena liked, Ash at some points didn't, but at sometimes he did. He wanted to be honest with her saying that Serena holds his hand to rough, but he didn't want to ruin the precious smile on Serena's face. Ash blushed more of the thought. The precious smile. He always loved the smile, it made his roughed days swept away under the carpet, as if he had forgotten it. Their was times he had told Serena cheesy pick up lines making Serena laugh, telling him "That's so bad," he knew that she was joking around and didn't have to worry about anything.

Being in a relationship didn't change anything about their training. Serena still called Ash a crybaby, but would peck him in the forehead.

"But, your MY crybaby." Giving her the best smiles that Ash loved about.

Ash understood about Serena's way of yelling, she was raised by horrible parents. Her parents would always yell at her, not even caring about her. Though their was times that _THEY_ actually cared about her, but it only lasted a few minutes or so. Serena would always tell stories about her parents, she was sometimes at the verge of tears or screaming out loud in anger. The only reason why she was at the verge was because she would look at Ash, who was already crying and apologizing to her. She would smile at him, and place her hand on top of his.

"It's not your fault, after all you're here with me. You make my life a perfect one Ash, so please don't apologize, okay?"

Ash would nod in response wiping the tears off his face, and Serena would give a tenderly kiss to his favorite timid, shy, crybaby, boyfriend, Ash.

* * *

 **Welcome to the story of Mirror Amour! The one shots are going to be a pain in the nuzzle, but it would provide a good challenge for me! Nyeh heh heh! Now, the one shots won't be chronological order, meaning the next chapter can be about Ash and Serena still not being in a relationship, who knows?**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! c:**


	2. A Gut Feeling

Mirror Amour One Shots 2:

Serena had a gut feeling when ever she looked at the shy, timid, crybaby, Ash. She knew something was being prepared for the far future in their life, she didn't know if this was a good feeling or a bad feeling. She hopped it was a good feeling. Maybe... it could a feeling that her Ash was going to change the world to a better place, a place with out the Pokemon League to ever to cause problems. Though, she had fear the bad feeling. Could it be a death in the far future that it may affect Ash? To be part of the horrible League in their world, to join alongside with Mr. Goodshow, Lance, Steven, Cynthia, Alder, and Diantha, the most feared people in the world? She hoped not, for she knew if she can continue to train Ash, his determination just like the other Ash they met from the Reflection Cave, can soon happen and help the world to become a better place of the young Generation.

It was only a few days ahead that Ash had finally gain the trust of the Soundwave Pokemon, Noivern. This was only a minor change to some, but this was a huge change to her. She felt proud of the timid boy, though she didn't want to admit it. Training for both of them were not rare anymore, sometimes Serena would help Ash with his Hawlucha who most of the times was still unknown to his strength. Their was times she yelled at Ash for not listening to her for training, she still could feel the guilt looking at Ash cry and bowing his head multiple times, apologizing to her. She sighed to herself, she was born to parents that didn't care for her at some points, and would always yell at her. She knew it had passed on to her, and this something she could stop, but just couldn't as if she was forced by her own instincts to yell. She wanted to apologize to Ash for her behavior, but she couldn't, her pain was still within her not allowing the apology to go towards Ash. She felt as if Ash hated her, knowing it may grow and grow, allowing Ash to run away from her to no longer be in her life. She didn't want that to happen, the boy, who would cry most of the times was very special to her. He had filled the gap in her heart, of someone to finally love and care for her. The times when Ash had actually cried for her when ever she was hurt by an accident or when ever she was sick. The poor, cute, shy boy would always apologize for no reason at all, that was mostly what triggered the anger within her. He apologized at things that wasn't his fault.

She remembered the time when she was sick. Ash had cried a lot, worried she couldn't even move a lot and would always have headaches. He apologized every second thinking it was his fault that she was sick. She yelled at him, saying it wasn't his fault, but in the end of the sentence she screamed "dumb crybaby", her heart shattered in matter of seconds. He was badly affected by those word choices. Anger rose more and more at herself, she didn't even mean to call him that, but still it came out. Ash apologized once more and walked away in tears. She was shocked that the love of her life, the one she cared, had walked away from her.

'I deserved it after all,' She thought kicking a small pebble. She had apologized to Ash the next day, though it was really difficult for her to say, mostly till the nighttime did she get to say it, and all Ash did was smile and simply forgave her. He wasn't mad at her, he understood about it, though... he was badly affected.

His smile was something triggered a blush to form in her face, it was always so...unsuspecting to say at least. It was like as if fireworks were being shot to the sky, something she wish that wouldn't stop. This is what Ash had thought about her smile, she chuckled lightly now knowing what was so special about her smile to him. She smiled a little more looking at the moon.

Though, the smile didn't last very long.

Guilty, depressing, and angry thoughts had once more formed on her mind. The things she had did to Ash, the things that she hated herself for. Never did she want to see him cry, all she wanted to do was hold his hand through the hard times, to see him smile, to cuddle him to death, to make him laugh when ever through the rough times. This world wasn't perfect unlike the other Ash they had met a long time before. She wished that she and her friends could run away and go to the Mirror World of the different Ash, but that would be wrong. She wanted to change this world, along with her friends. A simple goal for the world. To make this a better world. Once more she looked at the sky and the moon. The stars were beautiful indeed, she wish Ash was with her. She looked away and walked towards the Pokemon center, where everyone was asleep.

* * *

 **Hi! Thanking you for visiting mostly importantly; I'll like to thank the people that followed and favorite this story! c: It means a lot, even though it was a few!**

 **Who followed: Batprime and Espeon44. Thank you very much! I was quite surprised you guys followed this story! 3**

 **Who Favorited: Rokudosatoshi and once more Espeon44! As the same with the upper comment; thank you very much!**

 **Most importantly thank you Espeon44 for putting my story on your community, this actually means a lot to me!**

 **As always thank you for the visit and have an amazing day! c:**

 **Thank you for your visit! c:**


	3. Nightmares

**Before I start, I'll like to thank Kronos93lrt for following my story! It means a lot to me! c:**

* * *

Mirror Amour One Shots #5:

Nightmares was a consist thing in his part of life. A never end thing that would always torture his mind, wanting to be in peace when sleeping. His mind wouldn't simply accept it, every night he would simply wake up in sweat, all of this just began after the day Serena left to the Kalos region at the age of seven. Two years had they been friends when they were five, Serena was basically his hope of a happy life. Sure Serena may have yelled at him a lot, but he knew she cared for him! Though, at sometimes Ash would doubt himself thinking Serena really did care about him which led to Ash being mute for sometime. When the doubt had left, he once more spoke with Serena happily walking in the forest. They were alone as always, being the outcast of the kids that play with one and another. Though they didn't mind about it, as long they had each other life was perfect. Then...came the dreaded moment of his life. He stood in front of Serena, tears were rolling down his cheeks, Serena looked down in pure hatred. Ash knew Serena didn't want to leave him, both were basically hopeless without each other. Serena quickly forced him in a hug, making Ash blush, but shyly accepting the hug in return. Serena cried and was basically squishing his body by the hug, though he wouldn't complain never will he wanted to ruin this moment between them. Ash cried more, until Serena's mother called her back do to the boat was announcing it's final call for any passengers going to Kalos.

"Don't forget about me you crybaby." Those were the last words she had spoken, he remembered her ever since, mostly do to the fear he had grown for her and not wanting to receive consequences of him forgetting about her. Though he still remembered about her because she was the only true friend he had received of his life. With Serena gone, Ash forever stayed alone away from the other kids, he still visited the forests as it was one of the special places that he and Serena always went to. It was quite difficult, every time he would walk deep within the forest, a sense of nostalgia would sweep him up causing the young boy to cry. The pain was too unbearable for the boy that he wanted the person who had made him whole once again to return once more.

Two days after that, the hellish nightmares began. It was mostly when he would confess his love to Serena, but all she would do was laugh and laugh, most were at sometimes Serena taunting him causing him to cry over and over. The other nightmares was most his mother's abuse, really it all began at the age of four. Sometimes he would look at other kids and their parents, they seemed to care for them. He couldn't dare to even handle the nightmares about his mother's abuse, all he wished was just his mother love and care like most of the children had.

In short story, Ash ran away from his mother though it did guilt him from doing that. He managed to meet a new friend named Misty, who was a fan of bug type Pokemon and gave him an egg which was a Pichu. Ash then left to the airport leaving towards the region of Kalos, waving goodbye to a new friend in hoping to meet her once more.

* * *

Ash woke with a gasp, the hellish nightmares that he hope would just stop. This time it was more basically of his mother's abuse, the nightmares that happened of Serena seem to no longer exist as he finally met with her. He looked around him forgetting that his five friends, counting Pikachu and Dedenne were still sleeping. Ash looked directly at Serena, when ever he had nightmares he would look at her sleeping form, though it did seem stalkerish it calmed him down. Now this wasn't the case, his nightmares were now turning into horrific memories of his past. He was basically on the berserk of collapsing and crying.

He stood up quietly, not wanting to wake up a irritated Serena. A irritated Serena was someone he would always have a few of, it usually involved two slaps in the head and shouting. He didn't know why he never entered a panic mode attack when ever she slapped him in the head. He knew their was a difference between his mother and Serena, his mother wouldn't even care for him, while Serena did have her moments worrying about him.

Finally he reached his destination, he knelled down and poked Serena in order for her to wake up. A few pokes and Serena grunted, making the poor timid boy panicky making a break for it back to his sleeping bag.

Until he felt someones hand around his wrist.

Sweat was forming around his forehead as he could sense the anger aura behind him. Only one person had a capable aura of anger.

Serena.

He looked slowly behind him, seeing the scowling face of Serena. Tears started to form making it block his vision.

"I...I-I-I'm S-Serena...I-I'll go b-b-back..sorry, so so so so sorry, c-c-can y-you ple-please l-l-let go," Ash stuttered terrified of the woman clenching on his wrist.

"No, you're not going until you tell me what you need."

Serena looked at the eyes of the timid boy, she knew what was going on.

"F-fine, a-a-as long y-you c-c-can let g-g-go of my w-wrist," Ash muttered blushing at the same time.

Luckily it was just the nighttime not allowing Serena to fully see Ash's blush. Soon the timid boy can feel Serena's hand letting go of his wrist, he was most filled with relief, but at the same time sadness. It was really close to Serena holding his hand, but maybe a next time can happen.

"So, what's wrong you darn crybaby," Serena questioned the timid boy sitting up straight.

Ash looked down at his shoes, he felt embarrassed even daring to say it. He didn't want the girl he possibly loved to laugh at him about him. He twiddled his index fingers, he could sense that Serena was being impatient with him.

"I-I-I had...a n-nightmare Serena...," Serena could only manage hear the first sentence while the rest was basic irritating mumbling of the timid boy.

"Ash, Arceus, please speak up," Serena said crossing her arms in annoyance.

"O-Oh, uhhhh, I-I s-s-said i-if you w-w-wouldn't mind t-that I-I can s-sleep w-w-with you." Serena still sat there in shock, the boy she recently had developed feelings for her wanted to sleep in her own sleeping bag.

She wanted to accept it quickly, but first she let out a warning aura around the them.

"Alright, but don't do anything funny you crybaby." She mentally smacked herself in the forehead, of all things to say she said that.

Ash nodded, and she managed to see him blushing. She smirked and scooted herself over allowing Ash to rest next to her. Both were lying down, facing away from each other. She somehow managed to conceal herself not to cuddle with the timid, shy, crybaby Ash, all though she was really sad about it.

* * *

The next day was filled with blushing, teasing, tons of apologizing, and a running Ash.

* * *

 **Well...that was interesting..?**

 **Thank you for your visit! c: c: c: c:**


	4. A Horrifying Day for Serena

**I'll like to thank Pokefan87 for adding my story to the community of "Quality Controlled Amour". Thank you! c:**

* * *

Mirror Amour One Shot #4:

The honey haired girl woke up the day knowing it was going to be one of those _days._ Those _days_ is when the world decides to be a total jerk and unleash the hellish things to mess up your days. She really hated these kinds of days. Once when she was eating ice cream the sun just decided to be a total jerk face melting the ice cream. She knew that these kinds of days weren't to mess around with and she had to be extra careful with out having to be embarrassed. Quickly the honey haired girl stood up from her bed, only to have her blankets tangling around her feet making her face plant to the ground.

'Just great,' the easily frustrated honey haired girl thought.

* * *

Of all things that she lost was her hairbrush, without it she looked like some devilish monster appearing from the closet. This worried a little bit to her, hoping she wouldn't cause fear towards her boyfriend, Ash. She knew he was frightened by things no matter the situation, it's what made Ash. Still without her hairbrush she knew a few ways to make her hair look better without it, though it may take time the whole thing would be worth it.

* * *

She was panicking and now easily frustrated. The precious blue ribbon that Ash gave her was no where to be seen. She needed the blue ribbon, without it she felt like it was like losing Ash away from her. The blue ribbon was something she would at some points clutch on to when ever angered by something. The blue ribbon always relaxed her as if she was just holding Ash's hand. And now it was no longer with her, oh how she hated these kinds of days.

* * *

She basically tripped over her own feet. In the middle of the hallway. With full of people. Laughing. She was now easily being distracted by losing the precious blue ribbon, causing the madness disaster to happen of basic laughter. She ignored it, just like her previous childhood everyone would laugh at her and never did she cared.

* * *

The cafeteria was clustered with bunch of people. She groaned in anger hoping that she could've find Ash easily this day, looks like the plan was simply ruined by the devilish world. Their were a few people mocking and laughing at her, though she still ignored it. She pushed people out of way, not caring for a single human being, expect for her best friends, Clemont and Bonnie, and her boyfriend, Ash. She knew Ash could help out with hellish days, or she hoped.

* * *

She praised the Lord Arceus in guiding her way to Ash. It felt like she was stuck in this hellhole kitchen with all the people. She was looking at Ash who was happily looking at Pikachu drinking the mustard. Her heart stopped, the smile that would always make her blush. She knew when he smiled at her, she instantly fell in love with him. The smile did cause mostly frustration and confusing towards her feelings of the timid boy, but in the end she was happily being in a relationship with her favorite timid boy.

* * *

She sat next to him with unleashing an angry huff, placing her head on his shoulder. The day was so frustrating all she wanted to do was cuddle with Ash. She smiled and held his hand, she could tell already that her favorite timid was blushing, and with that she drifted off to sleep.

Unknown to Serena, Ash was holding the precious blue ribbon that Serena was looking for.

* * *

 **Another day in uploading a new chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Special news: My daily uploads would going from Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday! My time on writing and correcting mistakes in the new stories would be on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday! Hope you're satisfied with this! c:**


	5. A New Love Born Within Her

Mirror Amour One Shots #5:

His heartbeat was pumping more faster than ever. He didn't know if it was good thing, the fast heart beating was really making him tired. Though he knew he shouldn't give up, he couldn't allow his timid self to appear whenever he was battling Serena. It was another training battle along with the easily frustrated honey haired girl, this was something that could help him to become a better trainer. It had its own ways usually that doesn't work, but it allows him to continue on even though he was frightened by Serena and her training methods. Their training battle as of now was certainly is more better than previous ones of his past, usually it would end in seconds, but now it had seemed that it was becoming minutes. Only two minutes had pass and his Pikachu was still in the training ground behind the Pokemon center. He looked over at Serena who was grinning, this very much confused the timid boy. A grin was a certain something that terrified him. A grin could be an idea that would end this new better record battle. He hoped the grin could be an amazement on how long he lasted along with Pikachu in the training battlefield. Then...

He looked at her eyes.

The gorgeous eyes. Within the eyes of beauty, was amazement and excitement. This had determined him to become more better. The battle of theirs was now becoming furious, with Pikachu dodging attacks and countering them. With Serena's Fennekin dodging at the last second and becoming more tired. His heartbeat was becoming more stronger and stronger, making him feel tired. An ember managed to hit Pikachu and his timid self was coming once more, he knew this was something to stop in order for his Pikachu not to be further injured. His own mind was against him, he wanted to continue, but at the same time he didn't. And now...

He simply stood there, with no hint of emotion within his eyes.

His breathing was more heavy and he felt like his heart was going to blow any second. All of this had worried Serena from the other side, this quickly made her stop the training battle. In never in her life when traveling did she see Ash like this, though it may have to be related with the training battle they had. No single emotion was seen within his eyes causing Serena to be freaked out.

"Ash."

Not a single flinch.

" _Ash."_

She was surprised, not even a single flinch once more.

 ** _"Ash."_**

This was really making her angry even though she was forcing it before.

 ** _"ASH!"_**

She saw it, a flinch.

The emotions within his eyes had returned causing a relief within Serena.

Though, it was the ones that made her feel with guilt. Sadness and fear were within the eyes of the timid boy. Tears had seemed to form more quickly as if he had caused danger towards her. She knew his horrible past with his mother that made him act like this. She quickly than placed her hand on his shoulder attempting to quickly calm him. That only caused him to cry in front of her, muttering words and words.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what happened. I'm sorry. I-if you're angry then I understood. I'm sorry Serena."

She really wanted to scream at him saying it wasn't his fault. Though that wouldn't help with the situation in her hands. She smoothly rubbed his back attempting to comfort him, she had nothing to say as if now. She really did want to find the timid boy's mother and make her suffer for making Ash become like this. She soon left her arm away from the boy only to hear a whimper. This really almost caused her heart to shatter. She looked at him worried of the whimper her made, simply it hit her like a brick.

He still needed comfort.

She opened her arms for a hug, in which the timid boy happily accepted. The hug was so warm, like as if she wanted to stay here forever with the timid boy. This really made her flinch, nonsense thoughts were going through her mind. Never had she thought being with the timid boy, never. But...she had to admit, Ash was cute with his shyness. Something she thought was funny, but always cute. A sniffled was heard making her interrupted from her thoughts. The boy quickly let go of her causing some weird pain within her heart.

"Thank you," Ash said, quickly leaving.

Before he left, the boy smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat, she knew what this meant. Love? She couldn't right? Then again it didn't feel wrong, she really enjoyed it to be exact. She sighed in frustration, but at the same time happiness.

She was in love with the timid, shy, crybaby boy named Ash. And she held no regret about it.

* * *

 **Not going to lie, I really wasn't satisfied with the last chapter. So I decided to make another one! c:**

 **Hope you enjoyed! c:**


	6. Lovable Features

Mirror Amour One Shots #6:

"Do you ever think of our child Ash?"

The question did make him panic, certainly he thought about it multiple times though only keeping it to himself. He thought of the possible future with his love ones, the eyes and features of his future children. Happily sitting in a porch of their new house with a better world for his children. Though he was still fairly young, 15 to be exact. He wasn't ready to be a father of one or two children, all though he wished he had children.

"Y-yes, q-quite fairly so."

He described the possible features of their child in the future, he wanted to have the features for his daughter the same hair of his loved one. He wanted the eyes for his daughter, though for her personality he hoped she gain any from them. He hoped that their daughter is to have a happy, bubbly personality, the ones to give happy hugs and cheer the people she cared about. For their son, he hoped he too can receive the hair color of his girlfriend and as the same with her eyes. His personality to be cheerful even through the hard times, determined to have success. This really questioned the honey haired girl.

"You're saying that our future children are only having my features...Why not yours?"

Never did he liked his eye colors or his hair. They were just ordinary colors, brown and black. Whenever he looked at his magnificent girlfriend, her blue eyes shine within the night time showing determination. Her honey hair in sun light with the air moving it so lightly making her beautiful.

"M-my features...a-aren't e-exactly perfect."

"Nonsense. I love your features."

It really did mean a lot to him receiving a compliment of the one he was dating. Both looked directly at each other, brown eyes meeting blue eyes. It melted his heart looking at her eyes, they were magnificent indeed. They were as if the moon, never would he wanting to look away from it. He complimented them multiple times as the same with her hair and smile, all would always end with a kiss and blush.

"How can you hate your features? Your eyes are like chocolate, I can see the happiness through them. Your eyes resemble courage, to never give up even through hard times. The more I look into your eyes I fall deep in love with you, to never leave your side of our life."

Certainly her words stabbed his heart. The love he received from her, the happiness he can hear within her voice.

"And..although its common for everyone to have brown eyes...I only fall for yours." A lovable kiss was planted on his nose. The intensity of his blush forming making the honey haired girl giggle and smile.

"I-I d-don't no want to s-say."

"Seems like I affected ya? Don't worry Ashy, I'll wait for your complaint in the future."

* * *

 **Hope ya enjoyed the fluff! Thank you for visiting! c: c: c:**


	7. Sleeping

Mirror Amour One Shots #7:

If its one thing he was panicking about when waking up, then most likely it was seeing his girlfriend looking at him when sleeping. He shivered at the thought, he didn't know what his girlfriend was thinking about and really it scared him. He felt like she was going to pounce any second on him, but usually she didn't. It was another day sleeping in fetal position, it was comfortable holding his pillow as if it was Serena. Slowly he woke up, expecting at least Pikachu in his eye sights. No, instead he saw Serena looking at him with a grin on her face. Sweat already seemed to form on his forehead, the smirks on her face were _ALWAYS_ terrifying.

"Morning Ashy~," spoken the easily angered honey haired girl.

"M-m-morning S-Serena."

"Aw~Is someone scared~?" He blushed and covered his face into the pillow while Serena giggled.

He was easily frightened by things and her smirk was one of them. She knew about it and used it to her advantage to tease her lover. With a quick peek, Ash looked over Serena who was still smirking at him.

"W-what t-t-time is it?" Quickly the honey haired girl looked at the alarm clock.

"2:30 A.m."

"R-really?"

"Yep~."

"So...uh w-what a-a-are you d-doing h-h-here?" He looked at Serena who place her index finger in her chin. To be honest she looked cute.

"Hmm...Ah! Scoot over, I wanna sleep with you today." The statement really shocked him causing him to rise up from his bed.

"W-WHAT?!" Serena giggled at his boyfriend's shock, the shyness that boy had within him was really adorable.

"Oh come on, we're in a relationship. Plus, I know you're hugging that pillow thinking that's me." Ash blushed, quickly scooting over allowing Serena to rest in his bed.

Both were lying down, Ash was mostly shivering do to his girlfriend being in the same bed with him. With Serena noticing this, she quickly placed her head on his chest humming for him to calm down. Ash looked at her with a smile and the shivering stopped. Quickly he placed a lovable kiss on her forehead, allow though he was still shy about the kiss making Serena giggle.

"N-night S-Serena."

"Goodnight Ashy~."

With that both were asleep happily with each other.

* * *

 **MORE FLUFF! Also I like to thank two new people who I forgot to mention, sorry! Those people would be Alexei3393 and Evans L. Phantom! Thank you so much for putting my story in your favorites! Also! I like to thank you guys out there for helping me reach my goal! This story has now 1, 175 views, I'm so happy and I would like to thank you for everything! I hope to continue on with this story in order for you guys to be happy with! c: c: c:**

 **THANK YOU! c:**


	8. Announcement!

**Okay, so you may have realized the slight changes right? I'M SORRY! I'm really am, it's just every time I try to write about about the Mirror Amourshipping really it doesn't feel right. What I'm trying to say is that I prefer slightly more of Amourshipping than Mirror Amourshipping if you're understanding what I'm trying to say. I'll continue this story so don't worry, but mostly the title and everything about Mirror Amourshipping would change. I'm really, really, _REALLY_ sorry and I hope you guys can forgive me. **

**Also! Next chapter would include tickles which a guest named Magic Type, asked for! Another thing I like to say is that; Welcome aboard Maurcie Elias A. Nigma! Thank you for putting my story in your favorites!**

 **c:**


	9. Ticklish

**LOOK GUYS! New chapter! If you have any ideas for my story happily tell me! c:**

 **Tickles comes from the idea of Magic Type! Thank you! c:**

* * *

Lovable Amour #1:

He was always told that he was determined, courageous, respectful, and having a lack of fear. Always willing to sacrifice himself in order to protect a friend or Pokemon. He was always determined and courageous towards his Pokemon in order to achieve their dreams together. He respected his friends decisions if one decides to separate a path away from them in order for he or she to achieve his dreams. He lacked fear from the world of Pokemon, or so people thought.

Ash was running away from the beast that figured out his fear. This fear was very unknown and somehow the beast figured out in matter of seconds. It was a fear he didn't want anyone to notice, it was something people can use it to their advantage and that was what the beast was using it for. It terrified him a lot that the beast just managed to find out his weakness in one second. He was running around the kitchen back at his home in Pallet Town. He managed to win the Kalos League and was training back home in order to win the Elite Four and Champion, along with having a party bringing his Kalosian Friends. Plus, he quickly grabbed an apple though do to his hungriness.

The light flickered on.

He stood there in fear as he watched the beast in front of him smirk. He felt like an idiot deciding to grab an apple rather than coming up with an escape plan. Now? He was going to suffer all the madness that the beast prepared for him. The beast walked slightly in front of him making the Pokemon Trainer back up in fear.

'Maybe we can make a peace treaty?"

He knew it wouldn't work, the beast was using his fear for advantage and that's all it wanted. The beast was walking more faster making him back up more. He knew he could make a dash for it, but the beast would certainly grab him in time.

"H-hey look, c-can you not? Please," questioned the trainer.

The beast shook it's head making the trainer gulp in fear. He was going to die now...in the kitchen... just simply eating an apple. Then quickly the beast grabbed his stomach making Ash laugh.

"SERENA! HAHA! STOP!"

The beast, or simply known as Serena, was tickling his stomach. She giggled and laughed slightly every time Ash laughed out loud. She really loved Ash laughing along with his smile.

* * *

 **Hope ya enjoyed! c: Please also read the last chapter if you haven't might help you avoid any confusion. c:**


End file.
